Merry Christmas Aibou !
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Yugi dan yami merupakan pasangan kekasih paling top se-Domino University. Dan sekarang mereka ingin melangsungkan kencan dimalam Natal. Apakah kencan mereka dapat berjalan lancar ? WARNING :: SHOU-AI and OOC.CHAP 3 OUT! Read and Review please
1. A top couple !

**Holaaaa minna san. **

**Ini fanfic kedua-ku di fandom .Oh. Semoga kalian semua menikmati fanfic satu ini. Mungkin karena lagi mood, fanfic ini bergenre humor dan super garing XDD**

**Tittle : Merry Christmas,Aibou !**

**Disclaimer : Kazuki Takahashi**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Adventure, Romance**

**WARNING :: SHOUNEN-AI , YAOI (maybe) , GAJE, TYPO BEREDAR !**

.

.

Author : Minaaaaa saan ! Sebelum memulai cerita inii,yuk kita wawancara para pemain fanfic ini ! Yahoo !

Yugi : Ih,author norak banget *geleng2*

Yami : Emang,kelakuan gilanya gak berubah sejak keluar RSJ Kaiba.

Kaiba : Sejak kapan aku membangun RSJ, ngaco ! Pitnah !

Yami : Aku berkata atas kenyataan,money-bag…

Kaiba : A..apa katamu ! Kembaran Patrick star !

Jounochi : Hei,yang boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'money-bag' hanya aku seorang !

Yugi : Sudahlah semuanya,jangan ribut ! *narik2 Yami*

Author : Tralalalala,kalian memang ribut saja kerjaannya~ Tralalalala~

All Chara : Diem lo author bejat !

Author : Astrgfityhtapgit ==" Kejamnya di kalian. Baiklah, supaya readers tidak menunggu lama,ini dia fanfic special chrismas ala Rauto ~

.

.

.

**Merry Chrismas , Aibou !**

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, di Domino University. Tempat anak-anak kampus yang cukup terkenal di kalangan 'orang atas'. Dan disini juga kisah itu berawal. Dimana tempat universitas yang paling sering atau bahkan selalu terjadi keributan besar. Siapa yang menyebabkan itu ! Tentu saja para murid Domino University yang agak rada-rada. Setiap hari keributan kacau yang dinikmati para anak kampus itu sampai-sampai masuk Koran. Memang aneh…keributan sekolah macam apa yang sampai merusak privasi dan terbocor sampai ke media masa. Stress …

Yup,kembali ke topik. Di Domino University terdapat seorang murid laki-laki yang paling unik dari semua murid yang ada. Namanya adalah Yugi Mutou. Apa saja keunikan anak ini ? Padahal sekilas Ia sama dengan anak kampus lainnya. Pertama, Ia memiliki tinggi badan yang terbilang sangat mungil dibanding murid-murid lainnya. Kedua,ia memiliki paras yang sangat imut seperti anak SD. Ketiga, kepintarannya sangat luar biasa dan dapat menandingi dosen-dosen yang ada. Sungguh…LUAR BIASA !

Sekalipun ia diberi banyak kelebihan yang membuat fangirl di sekolahnya sampai menyambutnya saat datang ke kampus maupun pulang dari kampus, Ia bukanlah anak munafik yang sombong. Melainkan selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang rendah hati dan apa adanya. Itulah nilai PLUS dari seorang Yugi Mutou, namun Ia tidak sendiri…Ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan setia.

"YUGIII !" teriak suara yang begitu familiar di telinga mungil Yugi. Anak berparas malaikat yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya langsung menengok ke asal suara itu. Dan Ia mendapati kawan-kawan karibnya sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Pagi Jou,Anzu,Honda !" sapa Yugi sembari senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Ia melambai kecil pada ketiga teman setianya itu.

"Pagi, Yug ! Wah, apa yang kau bawa itu ?" tanya Jounnochi, salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang asli. Entahlah rambut itu diimpor dari mana (?).

"Ah, ini tugas kliping Fisika yang baru saja diberi kemarin,Jou. Apa kalian sudah mengerjakannya ?" selidik Yugi lalu menunjukan kliping tebal yang rapi di tangan kecilnya.

"Ah, tugas yang itu ya. Aku baru mengerjakannya sebagian, kemarin internet di rumahku _lola _banget" keluh Anzu mengada-ngada kedua tangannya dengan santai.

"Kalau aku baru mengetik satu kata, ehehehe" terang Honda dengan sangat jujur. Semuanya _sweetdrop _massal . Sedangkan Jou hanya menghelai nafas panjang dan mulai mengeluh.

"Masih mending, aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali. Tidak mengerti satu pun, semuanya terlihat seperti mantra sulap ! Arggh ! Aku pusiing !" keluh Jou mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Lainnya sedikit _sweetdrop _saat melihat Jou dengan _slow motion_ dan dramatisnya mengacak rambut indahnya itu.

"Mungkin matamu katarak, Jou. Kalau begitu nanti pulang suruh pacarmu yang kaya raya itu mengantarkanmu ke optik mata terdekat" ledek Anzu membuat Jou yang temperamental langsung emosi.

"Ngomong soal optik mata aku ada kenal salah satu toko optik mata di sekitar sini, nanti coba kau cek kesana !" usul Honda dengan sangat gembira dan semangat membuat semua yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri.

"Apa nama optik itu kalau boleh tahu ?" tanya Yugi mengandalkan tampang _cute_-nya kalau sedang bertanya. Kenapa ? Tentu saja supaya orang sekeras apapun luluh dan akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Iya,betul. Apa namanya ? Nanti aku suruh money-bag itu mengantarkanku kesana" batin Jou setengah meledek.

"Namanya…Optik Ledak Balsem ! Keren, kan !" seru Honda dengan bangga. Lantas Jou dan Anzu langsung menggeplak kepala tanduk Honda.

"Gila ! Kau mau buat mataku tambah katarak apa ! Balsem ! Dasar gila !" bentak Jou langsung menjambak-jambak Honda tanpa ampun. Yugi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang setiap hari selalu seperti itu. Dengan semboyan genk mereka : _Pantang Gaul Sebelum Ribut_ (?) begitulah kehidupan mereka sehari-hari di sekolahnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka, sampai seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Yugi pun masuk ke kelas dimana Yugi dan kawan-kawannya sedang ber-_chatting_ ria. Dari belakang figure itu tampak segerombolan wanita yang merupakan fangirl dari sosok itu yang tidak kalah banyaknya dari fangirl Yugi.

Yugi mengangkat alisnya dan langsung dapat menebak siapa sosok itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan …

"Ah, Yami ! Pangerankuuuu …!"

"Yami-chaaan ! Setiap hari kau tambah imut sajaaaaaa !"

"Katanya kemarin kau membantai yakuza yang tengah berbuat onar yaa ? Kerennyaaaa"

"Yamiii ! Tunjukan medali kemenanganmu di Olimpiade Sains doooong !"

"Yamiiiii …!"

"YAMIIII …!"

Suara para fangirl yang begitu ricuh memang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan bagi laki-laki yang tidak TOP, juga bagi penerima teriakan itu. Ya, sosok itu adalah Yami Atemu. Sosok yang sangat mirip parasnya dengan Yugi,sampai-sampai fangirlnya kebalik karena kewalahan membedakan mereka. Mungkin yang jadi perbedaan dari mereka adalah…..tinggi badan , paras wajah-Yugi yang sedikit polos dan lugu,sedangkan yami yang sudah dewasa, dan perbedaan sikap tentunya. Wajah Yugi berubah menjadi ceria begtitu sosok itu masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang jaraknya hanya beberapa jengkal dari tempat duduk Yugi.

Dengan riang gembira, Yugi langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri sosok itu lalu merangkulnya mesra dari belakang. Bukannya terkejut, Yami malah memejamkan matanya menikmati rangkulan mesra dari _sang kekasih_. Jou dan kawan-kawannya pun tersenyum kecil begitu tahu kawan kecilnya itu sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah memiliki kekasih yang pantas dan cocok baginya.

"Yami, selamat pagi" sapa Yugi membuka pembicaraan dari kedua sepasang kekasih paling mesra dan top abad ini (?).

"Ohayou, Aibou. Seperti biasa, pelukanmu hangat sekali…" bisik Yami tersenyum lembut lalu menarik pelan kedua lengan Yugi untuk memperdekat pelukan anak bertubuh mungil itu. Fujoshi dan Fudanshi mana sih yang tahan melihat adegan seperti ini ? Beberapa fujoshi dari kelas mereka maupun dari fangirl yang masih nemplok di kaca kelas langsung menjerit.

"Kyaaaaa ! Kamera ! Kameraaa ! Ini adegan ssoooooo sweet !"

"Rekam….! Rekaaaaaam !"

"Yugi sama yami memang couple top buangetttttss deeeeeeh !"

"Ahh, a..aku tidak tahan melihat ini ! Aku harus cepat !" jerit Anzu langsung mengeluarkan kamera digital dari saku seragamnya dan langsung merekam adegan itu. Honda dan Jou bertukar pandang lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Anzu, ternyata kau fujoshi juga, ya? Sungguh ironis…" komentar Honda tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, begitulah aku. Mungkin karena keseringan bergaul dengan anak laki-laki, makanya aku jadi fujoshi akut seperti …" jawab Anzu masih konsentrasi pada lensa kamera miliknya.

"Jadi maksudnya kau menyalahkan kami begitu ?" tanya Jou dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan. Tapi Anzu berpendapat lain saat mendengarnya lalu menjawab dengan riang gembira.

"Iyaaaa, semuanya salah kaliaaan ! Semuanya berawaaal dari kaliaaaan ! Ohohoho, karena itu betanggung jawablah dan buat adegan _hot_-mu dengan Kaiba-kun" jawaban Anzu membuat Jou langsung kanker dadakan. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak ! Bicara apa sih, Anzu ! Kau pikir aku akan seperti mereka berdua-Yugi dan Yami yang bermesraan ria di depan umum ! Oh man….I don't want to do it !" Anzu dan Honda _sweetdrop_ melihat jawaban Jou yang terdengar sok dengan bahasa inggris yang bahkan menjadi pelajaran kelemahannya.

Tak lama kemudian,sosok figure yang tak kalah familiar bagi mereka pun memasuki ruangan kelas. Jou membulatkan matanya begitu mendapati _kekasih_-nya berjalan dengan tampang datar ke tempat duduknya. Jou pun bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Hoi, money-bag ! Kenapa kau tidak ada kabar dari kemarin-kemarin, hah ?" bisik Jou dengan tampang yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk hidup (?). Kaiba menghelai nafas panjang lalu menarik dagu Jou dan memperdekat muka mereka. Refleks muka Jou langsung memerah.

"Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh begitu, puppy. Kemarin-kemarin aku lagi ngoleksi absen, eh salah maksudnya ada beberapa urusan. Karena itu aku harus pergi ke kantor terbesar perusahaanku. Mengerti kan, puppy ?" terang Kaiba lalu mencium singkat pipi Jou. Anak temperamental itu langsung hilang kendali dan akhirnya mereka berdua…gulat.

Tentu saja Anzu sudah mengabadikan moment kissu antara Jou dan Kaiba tadi dengan sebuah foto. Anzu sampai mimisan karena harus mendapatkan hobi seperti itu. Honda menghelai nafasnya pelan dan sweetdrop melihat tingkah Anzu. Tidak mau berlama-lama buang waktu melihat sepasang kekasih (mungkin) yang tengah bergulat ria itu, Anzu langsung menengok lagi ke arah Yugi dan Yami. Dan alhasil, Anzu mimisan sempurna.

"A..anzu ! Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" pekik Honda begitu melihat wajah Anzu yang sukses memerah dengan pandangan layaknya orang haus darah. Dengan tidak berdosa, Anzu pun merapikan mimisannya dan mulai merekam adegan _hot _dari Yugi dan Yami. Memangnya adegan apaan sih, sampai membuat Anzu mimisan ?

Oh,Ra….ternyata Yami menggeserkan posisi duduknya lalu menarik Yugi agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua makhluk insan itu pun saling tatap dengan pandangan mencintai. Dengan reflex, Yugi menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang Yami yang begitu menawan di mata siapapun. Dan dengan lembutnya Yami membelai tiap helaian halus rambut sang kekasih. Ya ampun, jangankan Anzu, Author yang mau tobat dari _fujoshi world_ ini pun langsung jatuh _slow motion_ (?) karena keindahan hubungan mereka.

**RIING ! RIING !**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanpa jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan adegan rekam merekam pun ditunda sementara membuat para fujoshi kecewa tak terkecuali Anzu. Yami mengangkat alisnya lalu mencium singkat kening Yugi sebagai salam perpisahan (?) membuat Anzu pingsan di tempat.

"ANZUUU !"

"Yami, aku kembali dulu, ya. Nanti istirahat aku sudah membuatkan bekal yang enak untukmu" bisik Yugi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat gembira. Yami mengangguk kecil.

"Oke,Aibou. Aku akan menantinya" balas Yami tersenyum _oh so cool_ membuat fangirl-nya yang sekelas serasa melayang ke surga tingkat 7 (?).

Yugi pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, begitu juga Jou yang sudah babak belur (mungkin) habis bergulat dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kaiba tenang-tenang saja.

"Awas kau, Kaiba! Nanti jam istirahat pasti kubalas kau !" batin Jou kesal. Honda yang duduk di sebelahnya menautkan alisnya.

"Kalian itu pacaran atau musuh bebuyutan sih ? Dasar pasangan zaman sekarang banyak bentuknya" komentar Honda. Jou langsung melirik kearahnya dan menatap sinis.

"Apa maksudmu banyak bentuknya,hah ! Kau kira hubungan pacaran itu makanan ?" tantang Jou, tapi Honda menganggapnya lain.

"Ya, memang kenyataannya begitu kan. Yugi dan Yami terlihat mesra habis layaknya suami istri, Ryou dan Bakura dari kelas sebelah karena sangat mirip layaknya brothercomplex , lalu kau dan Kaiba gulat melulu kerjaannya layaknya musuh bebuyutan, ciesh" jawab Honda dengan panjang lebar.

"Iya, Honda benar" Anzu pun menimpali dari kursi depan. Jou mengkerutkan dahinya kesal. Tak lama kemudian, sang dosen Matematika pun masuk kedalam ruangan. Semuanya pun berdiri sesuai aba-aba ketua kelas dan memberi salam. Dosen berparas cantik itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum membiarkan murid-muridnya duduk.

"Baiklah,minna san.. Karena materi sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja ?" usul sang dosen muda membuat para anak kampus yang gila nge-_game_ pun mengangguk setuju.

"Setujuuuuu ! Sudah lama kita dikurung sama pelajaran yang sumpeeek !"

"Iyaaaa ! Ayo ngegameeee !"

"Mana-senseeeeei ! Ayo kita mulaiii gamenyaaa !"

Semuanya terus ricuh. Yami hanya menanggapi kata '_game_' itu dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi. Dosen yang dipanggil Mana-sensei itu pun langsung mengambil spidol hitam dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Semuanya mengamati dengan seksama.

'_Better Couple'_

Itulah yang tertulis di papan tulis putih itu. Semuanya pun saling bertukar pandang karena tidak mengerti,termasuk Yugi. Anak berparas manis ini pun menautkan alisnya, sekalipun Ia mengerti bahasa inggris, tetap saja Ia tidak mengerti permainan macam apa yang akan dilakukan Mana-sensei nantinya. Apalagi Jou yang tidak mengerti bahasa inggris.

"Disini, kita akan melakukan tes yang masing-masing harus berkelompok dua orang. Bagi yang sudah punya kekasih, silahkan berkelompok dengan kekasih masing-masing, dan bagi yang masih single boleh berkelompok dengan temannya ya. Dan….satu kelompok hanya memakai satu tempak duduk ! Tidak lebih !" terang Mana-sensei yang jiwa _game maker_-nya keluar. Semuanya pun histeris (lebay banget) karena peraturan yang aneh plus unik itu.

"Mana-sensei memang _game maker_ yang hebat ya" komentar Yugi sembari tertawa kecil. Tapi Jou,Honda, dan Anzu malah menatap Yugi tajam bersamaan. Yugi langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"Yugi kecil, kamu lihat betapa gilanya Mana-sensei,masa satu tempat duduk harus berdua,kan sempiiit !" bisik Jou setengah membentak. Yugi mengangguk kecil.

"Iya,Jou benar. Kalau dari awal ngak beres, apalagi akhir-akhirnya coba !" sambung Anzu dengan tampang yang tidak kalah _awesome_ dari Jou. Yugi langsung _sweetdrop_ dan mengangguk lagi.

"Mana-sensei memang tidak waraaas, aku takuuut Yugi ! Takuuut!" lanjut Honda dengan dramatisnya. Ditengah krumuman ketiga teman-temannya Yugi yang selalu kompak disaat begini, terlihat Yami dari tempat duduknya mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya-memberi isyarat agar Yugi datang padanya. Yugi ingin menanggapinya atau setidaknya membalas isyarat itu, tapi teman-temannya masih saja menasehatinya tentang kekejaman seorang Mana-sensei sampai ke hukum tata karma (?).

Yami menghelai nafas panjang, Ia tahu ketiga teman Yugi memang kuatiran. Tapi tidak seharusnya sampai begitu, Yami pun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri tempat duduk Yugi yang masih saja dikerumuni ketiga temannya, kali ini ditambahi nasehat tentang kesehatan tubuh dan bagaimana caranya punya anak (?). Mereka langsung berhenti dan menengok begitu menyadari kehadiran Yami.

Yugi sedikit bergidik ngeri kalau-kalau Yami marah karena Ia tidak mempedulikan isyaratnya tadi. Anak berparas manis itu pun sedikit tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Belum sempat Jou menegur Yami , ia langsung digeret Kaiba yang ternyata juga mampir ke kerumunan itu ke tempat duduknya-mengajak Jou satu kelompok dengannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yami malah menarik lengan Yugi dan menggendong anak itu di pundaknya. Semuanya terbelalak kaget melihat itu tak terkecuali Yugi. Sedangkan Yami dengan santainya membopong tubuh mungil itu ke tempat duduknya. Mana-sensei yang diam-diam fujoshi juga pun langsung menatap lekat-lekat adegan itu.

"Ya..yami lepaskan aku…kan malu…semuanya melihat kita" keluh Yugi yang mukanya sudah memerah, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak berani memberontak. Yami tertawa kecil lalu meletakan Yugi diatas meja belajar Yami.

"Untuk apa malu, kau milikku seutuhnya, Aibou. Karena itu aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu seperti ini…." dengan cepat Yami pun memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat bibir Yugi. Anzu, Mana-sensei, para fangirl, Honda, Jou dan Kaiba pun **MELONGO MASSAL** melihat adegan _super hot_ itu.

"GYAAAA ! LAKUKAN TERUUUUS !" Mana-sensei sebagai dosen bukannya menghentikan pelanggaran UUD 1945 itu, tapi malah mendukung. Kaiba menatap heran mereka lalu mendekat Jou erat-erat. Jou terasa risih dengan itu.

"Kaiba..apa yang kau lakukan-" belum sempat Jou menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kaiba langsung meraup bibir ranum Jou dan membuat Anzu sukses mimisan untuk kedua kalinya.

"ANZUUUUU !"

.

.

.

Nah,akhirnya kalian tahu bahwa salah satu keributan yang dipermasalahkan di Domino University satu ini adalah …_GAY_. Sampai-sampai kepala sekolah universitas itu membuat undian _"The Best Couple of the month"_ di papan mading yang setiap pergantian bulan akan update (?). Dan kedua _couple_ yang saling bersaing disana adalah ….

"Oh, iya ! Hari ini 'The best couple of the month' update lhoo ! Ayo kita lihat !" seru Anzu disaat jam pelajaran istirahat yang sedang menarik-narik Honda dari kelasnya.

"Baiklah, tidak ajak Jou dan Yugi sekalian ?" tawar Honda. Anzu menautkan alisnya sekilas.

"Mereka sedang asyik bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing, tuh! Biarkan saja deh" keluh Anzu melihat Jou dan Kaiba yang tengah menikmati _lunch time_ mereka di taman sekolah, sedangkan Yugi dan Yami saling suap menyuap dengan mesranya di kelas. Honda pun mengangkat bahunya lalu akhirnya berlarian keluar kelas bersama Anzu menuju papan mading.

"Yami…makanmu cepat sekali sih ? Pelan-pelan sedikit dong" keluh Yugi menggembungkan pipinya menambahkan nilai _plus plus_ pada wajah imutnya. Yami tertawa kecil. Memang Ia yang meminta untuk disuapi oleh kekasihnya yang bertubuh lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya, tapi…. Ya karena makannya yang tergolong cepat, Yugi jadi kewalahan menyuapinya.

"Habisnya sushi ikan ini enak sekali, ayo lagi" Yugi pun kembali melancarkan suapan mesra pada Yami entah yang keberapa kalinya. Sebagian yang melihat mereka sangat iri bahkan sampai melancarkan aksi bunuh diri atau pura-pura encok (?).

"Yamiii…aku juga lapar tahu, ayo gantian !" setelah kotak bekal bagian Yami habis tanpa sisa, kini giliran sang _Duel Master_ untuk menyuapi kekasihnya tercinta.

"Tapi kau harus senyum dulu, kalau tidak nafsuku untuk menyuapimu nanti hilang" Yami dengan seenaknya mengajukan syarat membuat gembungan di pipi Yugi semakin besar. Bukannya tersenyum, Yugi malah cemberut. Tetap saja muka cemberutnya sangat imut.

"Yami, kau jahat. Tadi aku kan tidak mengajukan persyaratan apapun saat menyuapimu,tapi kenapa sekarang-" belum selesai Yugi mengeluh,Yami langsung meletakan telunjuk jarinya pada bibir mungil Yugi agar anak itu diam sesaat.

"Sssshh …aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu yang begitu menyejukan hatiku, Aibou. Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau tersenyum pada orang yang kau sukai ?" goda Yami dengan nada begitu menantang. Yugi hening sejenak, lalu Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis. Hati Yami langsung berantakan tidak beraturan melihatnya. Senyuman Yugi memang tidak ada tandingannya di mata Yami.

"Hihihi, senyummu manis sekali, Aibou. Ini suapan pertama, ayo buka mulutmu, aaaa…" Yugi pun menurut dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan antusias dan menerima suapan mesra dari kekasihnya.

Yugi pun dengan senang mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya sekarang. Yami tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Aibou tercintanya. Sementara itu Anzu dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) langsung mendobrak pintu kelas membuat semuanya kaget dan serangan jantung dadakan.

"Yami ! Yugi ! Selamat, ya! Kalian masuk _rank_ 1 berturut-turut di 'The Best Couple of the Month' lho ! Kalian memang pasangan luar biasa!" jerit Anzu dengan girang. Sedangkan Honda yang baru saja menyusul pun ikut masuk ke kelas dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua. Rank 2 disusul Ryou dan Bakura dari kelas sebelah yang masih kalah mesra dari kalian" terang Honda memberi selamatan (?). Yami dan Yugi saling pandang lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha..kalian ini, jangan berlebihan begitu, ah" komentar Yugi sedikit tersipu. Yami hanya tertawa kecil, sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya, Ia bahagia karena predikat 'Rank 1' itu. Kemudian Yami meraih ponselnya, Ia dapati tanggal 23 Desember disana. Yami baru ingat bahwa sebentar lagi Natal segera tiba. Dan hal itu bearti kalau Ia harus memiliki kenangan _special_ dengan Aibou-nya tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yugi pun langsung menghampiri kakeknya yang sedang membersihkan rak-rak di toko mainannya.

"Kakek, aku pulang!" seru Yugi langsung memeluk kakeknya. Pria tua itu pun menengok cucunya tersayang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat datang, kebetulan sekali kakek punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu, Yugi" lalu sang kakek pun memasukan tangannya pada kantong bajunya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Yugi menautkan alisnya penasaran. Tak lama kemudian kakek Yugi menyodorkan dua buah tiket…taman hiburan.

"Ini, tiket taman hiburan ? Wah, senangnya ! Darimana kakek mendapatkannya !" seru Yugi girang. Sudah lama sekali Ia jarang pergi ke tempat hiburan seperti itu.

"Kakek mendapatkannya dari tukang koran langganan kakek, besok hari libur kan ? Pergilah bersama Yami" jelas kakeknya lalu lanjut mengelap rak-rak yang berdebu.

"Eh, kakek tidak ikut ?" tanya Yugi dengan polosnya. Kakeknya menggeleng kecil.

"Kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu, Yugi. Besok kan malam Natal, selamat menikmatinya dengan Yami, ya. Ahahaha" goda kakeknya membuat cucu kesayangannya ini tersipu malu.

"Ah, kakek jangan bicara seperti itu. Kalau begitu terima kasih ya, kek! Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantu membersihkan toko !" seru Yugi semangat. Ia langsung meletakan tas sekolahnya dan membantu kakeknya bersih-bersih. Kakek Yugi tersenyum kecil dengan ketaatan Yugi.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaam,ngh…aku harus memberi tahu Yami kalau besok kita berdua akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, uwaa senangnya" membayangkannya saja Yugi sudah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Lalu Ia membuka laptop miliknya dan membuka akun _facebook_ miliknya. Ia bermaksud untuk memberitahukan Yami lewat facebook.

_Mutou Yugi login_

_89 request friend(s) . 5 message(s) . 235 notification(s)_

Yugi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Padahal ia baru saja '_menganggurkan_' akun facebook-nya selama kurang lebih 3 hari, tapi permintaan pertemanan dan pemberitahuannya langsung meledak sebanyak itu. Ia menghelai nafas untuk menghadapi cobaan ini (?). Lalu ia beralih ke profil facebook-nya dan melihat status _"berpacaran dengan 'Atemu Yami' "_ saja sudah membuatnya _blushing_ sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka status hubungan di facebook saja sampai membuat penghuni dunia maya langsung cemburu. Terkadang sampai ada ucapan selamat, status hubungannya di _like_ atau lainnya.

Sekarang Ia beralih ke profil milik Yami dan _TRING !_ Sang pujaan hati ternyata sudah _online_ . Dengan semangat tergambar di wajah Yugi, Ia langsung click _chat_ pada profil itu dan munculah layar chat-nya pada Yami beberapa hari yang lalu. Anak mungil itu sedikit tersenyum begitu melihat obrolan mereka sebelumnya.

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Yamiiiiii ! Nanti sore temani aku beli es kepala dong ! Tiba-tiba kepingin niih A"<em>

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>A-ara ! Tiba-tiba kepingin ? Jangan-jangan kamu hamil lagi :p<em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Bu,bukan koook ! Sembarangan saja, ayolah Yami. Nanti aku ngambek nih ! T 3 T<em>

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>Iya,iya. Padahal lagi seru adu bacot sama Kaibaman, tapi demi Yugi apa saja aku lakukan, aku akan segera kesana. Jaa ~ 3<em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Jaa,Yami. Cepat yaa<em>

Semburat merah lagi-lagi terlukis di pipi imut Yugi, Ia senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan nama Kaiba-man yang dilontarkan Yami pada anak kaya raya itu. Lalu ia pun memulai obrolan untuk hari ini, tentu saja tentang jalan-jalan besok.

"Oke,enter !" seru Yugi sembari menekan tombol enter di keyboard laptopnya.

.

.

Disisi lain,yaitu di rumah Yami. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja sehingga Ia sering sendirian di rumah. Karena itu kalau ada waktu luang, Ia pun membuka facebook-nya walau kerjaannya di sana hanya adu bacot sama Kaiba (?). Dan kejadian tak disangka, Yugi, sang kekasih termanis yang pernah ada mengajaknya chat. Betapa berbunga-bunganya hati Yami melihat malaikat kecilnya ada di layar computer miliknya.

_Hari Ini_

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Yami, konbawa. Lagi apa ? :o<em>

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>Konbawa, aibou. Ya seperti biasa, lagi adu bacot sama Kaiba-man di grup B***E. Kamu sendiri tumben online ? <em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Kerjaanmu nge-spam melulu di grup B***E sama Kaiba. Ehm, ada sedikit urusan. Besok kamu ada waktu ngak ?<em>

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>Habisnya Kaiba duluan yang ngajak ribut, apaboleh buat. Besok ? Ya, aku free . Memangnya ada apa, aibou ?<em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Begini, kakekku memberikan dua tiket taman hiburan padaku. Besok mau pergi bersama tidak ? :D<em>

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>Taman hiburan ? Wah ide yang bagus. Boleh juga, kebetulan kedua orang tuaku sedang dinas ke luar negeri. Jadi aku bebas 3:)<em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Kalau begitu, besok datang ke rumahku ya. Dan jangan sampai lainnya tahu, soalnya aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu saja, Yami .._

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>Iya, semoga saja Kaiba-man dan teman-temanmu yang hobi jadi penasehat itu tidak tahu. Besok kita akan bermain sepuasnya berdua lalu berikutnya pergi ke hotel untuk aham ehem :p<em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Arrgh ! Dasar pervet ! Awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam aku akan panggil pemadam kebakaran !<em>

_**Atemu Yami**__  
>Cuma bercanda kok, aibou. Oke,yuk kita ke chat grup B***E saja, sekarang Jounochi juga online tuh bantuin si Kaiba-man. Kau bantuin aku juga yuk.<em>

_**Mutou Yugi**__  
>Ba..baiklah…<em>

Dan akhirnya mereka ber-spam ria ramai-ramai sampai larut malam. Sigh …..

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaam …" Yugi menguap panjang begitu Ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia menarik-narik seluruh otot tubuhnya agar dapat digerakan secara leluasa. Ia langsung bangun secara reflex dan turun menelusuri tangga ke lantai dasar. Disana sang kakek sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi yang sangat lezat.

"Ohayou, Yugi. Kakek buatkan sop miso kesukaanmu, nih." Seru kakeknya dari arah dapur. Yugi kecil pun segera berlari ke dapur dan dengan jelas dapat menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sup Miso yang sangat enak.

"Selamat makaaaaan !"seru Yugi lalu menikmati sop Miso itu dengan semangat. Ia jadi lupa kejadian tadi malam disaat Ia, Yami, dan lainnya yang sedang berspam ria di grup B***E. DIsana Yami tak sengaja membocorkan rencana kencan mereka pada hari ini. Mungkin Yugi dan Yami kira mereka hanya biasa menanggapinya, tapi pikiran mereka meleset.

"Awas saja kau Yami, aku akan mengacaukan kencanmu karena kau sudah meledekku di dunia maya habis-habisan jadi Kaiba-man !" seru Kaiba dari kamar mandi.

"Uhh,dasar Yugi si iblis kecil. Masa kencan ngak ngajak-ngajak siih !" keluh Honda dan Jou yang tidur di satu kamar di kos-kosan.

"Ufufufufu…ini kesempatan dalam kesempitan" pikir Anzu bersiap-siap dengan kamera digital miliknya.

"Wah,yuk kita intip kencan mereka untuk mengetahui bagaimana caranya menjadi pasangan yang baik !" bisik Ryou dan Bakura bersamaan dari kamar mereka.

Kira-kira bagaimanakah hasil dari kencan malam natal Yugi dan Yami ? Apakah kencan mereka akan berlangsung mulus seperti yang keduanya harapkan ? Ataukah sebaliknya ? Kita lihat saja di episode selanjutnya ya !

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/U :: Ahhhh ! Tadinya kepengen buat one shot tapi karena kepanjangan, aku buat jadi multi chapter saja tidak apa-apa ya minna san. Hehehehe, jangan lupa review cerita ini. Karena aku masih newbie di fandom .Oh jadi masih butuh pengarahan yang jelas dari senpai-senpai sekalian ^_^ v**

**Yugi : Hehehe, jangan lupa review ya minna san. Tanpa review dari minna san,mungkin author tidak akan semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Bakura : And please don't be flame ! If you do it, we will kill you ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill !**

**Yami : Semoga saja di chapter mendatang ada adegan –aham ehem- antara aku dan Aibou, membayangkannya saja jadi tidak sabar**

**Kaiba : Ternyata kelakuan duel master begitu toh….ckckck**

**Yami : Diam kau, Kaiba-man !**

**Jou : Astaga, semoga saja chapter depan itu memuaskan ! Bukan mengenaskan !**

**Anzu : Yang penting jangan sampai aku mimisan lagi ! Aku kapoook ! Kapoook !**

**Honda : Astaga, kalian semua ini benar-benar deh.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke akhir kata…Please Review xD**


	2. Let's do date !

**A/U :: Hehehe, ini dia chapter 2. Berusaha untuk quick update. Please read and review *nunduk2* Pastinya cerita ini akan 100% OOC, typo beredar, garing sekali. Tabah ya yang baca *plop***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merry Chrismas Aibou ! ch 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awas saja kau Yami, aku akan mengacaukan kencanmu karena kau sudah meledekku di dunia maya habis-habisan jadi Kaiba-man !" seru Kaiba dari kamar mandi.

"Uhh,dasar Yugi si iblis kecil. Masa kencan ngak ngajak-ngajak siih !" keluh Honda dan Jou yang tidur di satu kamar di kos-kosan.

"Ufufufufu…ini kesempatan dalam kesempitan" pikir Anzu bersiap-siap dengan kamera digital miliknya.

"Wah,yuk kita intip kencan mereka untuk mengetahui bagaimana caranya menjadi pasangan yang baik !" bisik Ryou dan Bakura bersamaan dari kamar mereka.

Kelihatannya teman-teman Yugi bermaksud untuk membuntuti kencannya dengan Yami. Masing-masing pun punya tujuan berbeda tapi sama arahnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi ? Bersambung….eh salah maksudnya ayo kita lihat kelanjutannya. Pagi-pagi sekali Yami sudah datang ke rumah Aibou-nya tercinta. Yugi kecil ternyata sudah menunggunya di luar sana, dan kelihatannya …

"Yugi, kok menggigil, sih? Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yami khawatir pada kekasih kecilnya. Yugi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Yami menghelai nafas panjang dan melepas mantel miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Yugi.

"Pakai ini, biar badanmu hangat" tawar Yami memakainya perlahan pada Yugi.

"Eng…lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Yami? Aku tidak mau memakainya kalau nanti kamu yang kedinginan…" keluh Yugi menggembungkan pipinya. _Oh,Ra…dia memang manis._

"Tidak apa-apa, salju juga baru turun sedikit. Di taman hiburan nanti kita beli mantel baru, ok" Yami berusaha meyakinkan Yugi. Ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, hari ini ayo jalan-jalan sehariaaan !" seru Yugi bersemangat. Lalu Ia menggandeng Yami menuju halte bus. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yami pun membuntuti Yugi sembari tersenyum kecil. Tak disangka dari kejauhan ada yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

"Dasar Patrick star couple-Yami dan Yugi, lihat saja aku akan menghancurkan kencan mereka dengan 1001 trick handalan dari Kaiba Corporation!" bisik Kaiba dengan seringai licik. Pacarnya, Jou, hanya mendengus kecil.

"Ingat, ya, money-bag! Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Yugi satu titik pun! Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kepalamu akan aku operasi menjadi jamur motif polkadot!" ancam Jounnochi penuh keyakinan. Tentu saja dalam hati kecilnya, tidak ingin teman karib-nya itu terluka. Yang perlu dibereskan (?) hanya Yami seorang. Kaiba mengangguk kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku mengerti kok. Yang perlu kuberantas itu Yami, sial, kemarin di _facebook_ aku kalah bacot sama dia" ketus Kaiba mengambil teropong bintang lima (?) untuk mengawasi keduanya. Jounnochi memandang kekasihnya dengan tampang datar.

"Kasihan, ya, grup _B***E_ harus jadi korban spam kita-kita" kata Jou menggeleng kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa, akhirnya bus ketiga datang" jerit Yugi girang. Ia langsung menggandeng Yami masuk ke dalam bus. Dengan susah payah Yami pun menyesuaikan langkah Yugi untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

"Pelan-pelan, Aibou. bus-nya gak lari, kok!" nasehat Yami, Yugi membalikan badannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, maaf. Yuk duduk disana." Lanjut Yugi menunjuk dua kursi kosong di deretan depan. Yami mengangguk kecil. Lalu akhirnya mereka duduk manis di sana. Bus pun melaju kencang. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang berpenampilan mencurigakan-serba hitam dan tertutup, duduk dibarisan yang terpaut cukup dekat dari Yami dan Yugi.

Yami duduk disamping jendela bus, Yugi duduk disebelahnya (tentu saja). Dan dibarisan seberanglah orang misterius itu duduk dan sepertinya mengamati lekat-lekat gerak-gerik Yami dan Yugi.

"Yami, kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Kedinginan ya?" tanya Yugi cemas. Yami menggeleng kecil lalu berbisik.

"Tidak, kok, Aibou. Tapi aku merasakan ada yang memerhatikan kita dari tadi, apa kau tidak merasakannya, Aibou?" bisik Yami dengan suara pelan dan hanya bisa didengar malaikat kecilnya. Yugi memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tidak merasakan apapun kok" jelas Yugi tersenyum kecil dan mengelus-elus rambut Yami untuk menenangkannya. Yami menautkan alisnya.

"Cuma perasaanku saja, ya? Hm, baiklah" Yami pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perjalanan pun terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Yami tetap merasa tidak tenang dan pandangannya tertuju pada orang berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk diseberang Yugi.

"_Apa jangan-jangan dia ya yang mengawasi kami dari tadi? Apa dia dendam terus mau ngebom kita pakai sentuhan nuklir si spongebob squarepants? Atau jangan-jangan dia maniak yang mau mengincar aibou-ku ? Hm, bisa juga dia fans kita berdua, jadi orang keren memang ngak gampang, lain kali aku mesti ganti shampoo panter aja deh…"_

Sementara Yami terus memasang_ glare_ pada orang yang tidak terlihat parasnya itu, Yugi tertidur pulas di pundak Yami dan tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan sang kekasih. Yami ingin bergerak lebih jauh, tapi takut membangunkan aibou-nya. Mana mungkin Ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk memandangi wajah tidur Yugi yang imut itu.

Yami pun mengelus pelan rambut Yugi dan entah sejak kapan Yami sendiri mulai menyanyi lagu kesukaan mereka berdua dengan sangat lembut.

_zutto koishikute CINDERELLA_

_seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa_

_mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_warui hito ni__jama sarechau wa_

"Ng..Yami…" Yugi mendesah kecil sembari tersenyum lembut. Rupanya Ia merenspon baik suara Yami yang begitu merdu baginya. Yami terus menyanyikan lagu itu sembari mengelus helaian rambut Yugi, kemudian Ia meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala aibou-nya. Tidak peduli pada orang misterius yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Ugh…"

"Hm..?" Yami menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah orang misterius itu yang gemetaran. Yami merasa ada yang tidak beres pada orang itu. Ingin Yami menanyakan keadaan orang itu sekaligus memastikan, tapi Yugi merajut kecil kaos hitam Yami yang tidak berlengan.

"Yami….jangan berhenti…" pintahnya dengan suara yang _oh so cute_ membuat Yami hampir terangsang dan hilang kendali untuk segera menerkam anak itu. _Bego lu Yami, tahan dirimu !_

"GAAAAAH ! AKU TIDAK TAHAAAAN !" teriak orang misterius itu mengagetkan Yami sekaligus membangunkan Yugi. Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar bagi Yugi, lalu mereka menengok ke arah orang itu bersamaan.

"A-anzu !" pekik Yugi terkejut begitu sosok itu membuka tudung jaket hitamnya. Dan yang benar saja, ternyata itu teman perempuan Yugi yang agak _tomboy_ itu, Anzu.

"Anzu, kau mimisan !" Yami sedikit tercengang begitu melihat Anzu dengan muka _blushing_ hebat dan mimisan parah. Yugi panik dan menyodorkan _tissue pack_ miliknya pada Anzu.

"Te-tenang aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok, ahahaha" Anzu berusaha untuk menutupi niat sebenarnya-stalker. Walau Yugi terus memandangi Anzu dengan cemas, Yami sudah sangat tahu apa mau fujoshi akut satu ini pada mereka.

"Anzu mau jalan-jalan kemana ?" tanya Yami langsung _to the point_. Anzu terlonjat kaget dan mimisannya tambah parah saja. Yugi merengek pada Yami.

"Uhh, Yami jahat. Mimisan Anzu kan belum berhenti, jangan tanya dulu dong!" rengek Yugi lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. _Mending gue mati kahyang aja daripada dibunuh sama tampang cute nih anak _, pikir Yami sedikit semburat merah terlukis di wajahnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kau tidak perlu menggembungkan pipimu begitu, ngak capek, ya?" Yami berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pipi Yugi langsung menciut-kembali seperti semula, lalu Ia berpikir-pikir dan mencerna ucapan Yami.

"Iya, juga ya. Sedikit capek sih, ahaha" tawa Yugi lalu merangkul mesra Yami. Yang tadinya hampir saja hilang, mimisan Anzu kembali keluar dan tambah parah saja.

"ANZU !"

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, horeee !" seru Yugi layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman hiburan.

"Iya, yuk kita pergi ke loket untuk memeriksa tiketnya" usul Yami langsung dibalas anggukan dari Yugi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tubuh Yugi tampak lebih besar karena mantel tebal milik Yami yang dipakainya. Walau meraka tidak nyaman, tapi biarlah. Toh itu bukti kasih sayang dari sang kekasih padanya.

"Lho, Ryou dan Bakura? Kenapa disini?" pekik Yugi kaget begitu loket antrian sebelah terdapat '_saingan_' mereka di sekolah. Kedua insan yang hampir mirip rupanya-layaknya Yugi dan Yami pun menengok.

"Yugi-kun! Ada Yami-san juga ada, hehe kebetulan, ya" sapa Ryou dengan ramah. Bakura disampingnya hanya menyeringai kecil membuat Yami tidak nyaman.

"Kalian mau bermain ke sini juga, ya?" tanya Yugi dengan tampang polosnya. Ryou dan bakura mengangguk. Sementara itu kini sudah saatnya Yami mengecek tiket miliknya, meninggalkan Yugi mengobrol dengan Ryou dan Bakura.

"Iya, habisnya hari ini kan malam natal. Sayang kalau tidak bersenang-senang" jawab Bakura mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Betul, apalagi taman hiburan ini sangat populer, lho" Ryou pun menimpali. Yugi tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, aku baru pertama kali kesini. Kalau kalian?" Bakura dan Ryou saling pandang lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yugi itu.

"Aku baru pergi sekali dengan keluarga dua tahun yang lalu, ini kedua kalinya aku datang ke sini" jelas Ryou. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membeli tiket.

"Kalau aku sudah sering datang ke sini, mungkin setiap tahun aku selalu datang ke sini bareng teman-teman klompotanku" sambung Bakura mengada-ngada kedua tangannya.

"Wah, apa kalian tahu permainan apa saja yang seru dari taman bermain ini ?" tanya Yugi bersemangat.

"Tentu saja yang paling seru itu naik Jet Coaster dan Halilintar, ya kan, Bakura?" seru Ryou bersemangat lalu menengok ke arah Bakura yang tersenyum kecil.

"Betul banget, dan yang paling seru lagi rumah hantu dan rumah ramal-nya, ahahaha" tawa Bakura cukup keras membuat Yami _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya. _Jangan-jangan dia dukun santet lagi ?_

"Wah, asyiknya! Terima kasih sarannya ya!" Ryou dan bakura mengangguk dan masuk duluan ke dalam taman bermain itu.

"Yugi, maaf lama menunggu. Ayo kita masuk" seru Yami menggandeng tangan Yugi dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam taman hiburan itu. Sebelumnya Yami dan Yugi yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman hiburan itu pun menengok ke arah palang taman hiburan yang cukup besar itu, tertulis :

_**FUNNY WORLD**_

_**Permainannya seru banget, gan. Buruan masuk sini !**_

Entah siapa duluan yang _sweetdrop_ melihat palang besar itu. Sudah itu tulisan di **block**, di _italic_, di underline segala lagi. Ditambah lagi ada foto seseorang berambut platinum dengan gaya narsis dan lebay gila. Cengirannya gak kalah _awesome_ dari cengiran kuda diperkosa gak jadi. Gayanya gak kalah narsis dari banci kaleng mujarab di dunia. Lipstik yang dikenakannya butuh liptik merah 5 kg.

"He-bat…" Yami melongo 5 m dengan indahnya. Sedangkan Yugi ber-_sweetdrop_ ria. Berusaha untuk melupakan palang gila itu, Yami pun menggandeng Yugi masuk.

.

.

"Yami ! Aku mau main ituu !" seru Yugi dengan semangat menunjuk kearah Jet Coaster yang cukup besar. Yami pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada permainan yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu. _Tak disangka, Aibou punya nyali juga main itu. Sip! Aku ngak akan kalah!_

"Oke, kita kesana" jawab Yami santai. Mereka pun tiba di antrian untuk bermain wahana Jet Coaster itu. Mungkin dari hitungan antrian mereka langsung bisa mendapatkan giliran. Yugi bersenandung ria tidak sabar bermain wahana itu. Yami tertawa kecil dan mengelus lagi kepala Aibou-nya.

"Yami, sekarang giliran kita! Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Yugi menarik-narik lengan Yami dengan sangat antusias. Mereka pun duduk di barisan ke 5 dari 15 barisan Jet Coaster itu.

"Selamat siang semuanya, saya Mai, pengawas wahana ini. Mohon pakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar dan enjoy !" seru seorang penjaga wanita bertubuh seksi di dekat monitor penggerak wahana itu. Lalu ia menarik sebuah pegas dan wahana Jet Coaster itu bergerak perlahan-lahan.

"Wah, asyik! Asyik!" guman Yugi tidak bisa diam walau sabuk pengaman sudah melilit pinggul kecilnya. Yami mencengkram pelan bahu Yugi agar kekasih kecilnya ini diam lalu…

"WAAAAAAAAA !"

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan dua putaran berturut-turut, akhirnya wahana itu berhenti dan membiarkan penumpangnya turun. Tapi terjadi keanehan pada sabuk pengaman Yugi dan Yami yang tidak mau terlepas.

"Lho…kenapa tidak mau lepas ?" bisik Yugi bingung, alhasil tubuhnya malah tambah terlilit sabuk pengaman itu. Yami pun menengok ke arah pengawas wahana itu. Mai.

"Hei, ada masalah dengan sabuk ini" Mai pun menengok ke arah mereka berdua lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Khusus kalian berdua, diberi 100 putaran lagi special dari Seto Kaiba~" Yami terbelalak begitu mendengar nama 'Seto Kaiba' dan tak perlu ditunggu, sosok itu pun langsung muncul di samping Mai.

"Ka-kaiba ! Kenapa disini ?" pekik Yugi kaget. Yami merasa geli memandang seringai licik dari calon jamur polkadot itu.

"Fufufu, pembalasanku datang Yami, ini hukuman karena kau memanggilku Kaibaman di facebook dan membuatku malu ! Ayo, Mai! Jalankan !"perintah Kaiba membuat Yugi dan Yami saling bertukar pandang dan …

"GYAAAAAAAAA !"

.

.

.

"Brengsek kau, Kaiba ! Kenapa tidak kau turunkan Yugi dulu tadi !" bentak Jou kesal tak henti-hentinya melempari Kaiba dengan boneka jamur yang dibelinya sampai satu karung penuh. Kaiba mendengus kesal pada ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Apaboleh buat, aku lupa, puppy" jelas Kaiba singkat padat jelas (?). Sekarang mereka sedang duduk santai di tempat yang cukup tinggi atau tepatnya diatas gedung untuk mengamati lebih lanjut kencan Yugi dan Yami sekarang.

"Tapi sekarang kau lihat, Yugi hampir saja mati kalau tadi kau tidak menghentikannya di putaran ke 87 ! Sedangkan Yami baik-baik saja, kau lihat ?" seru Jou menunjuk kearah Yami dan Yugi yang sedang beristirahat di sebuah café setelah 'badai' melanda. Disana terlihat jelas, wajah Yugi pucat sekali. Ia tertunduk lemas dan berbaring pada pangkuan Yami. Sedangkan 'mangsa' Kaiba itu tengah berusaha menenangkan Yugi dengan lembutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu, puppy. Aku akan memakai rencana lain" ucap Kaiba singkat langsung beranjak pergi. Jou melotot ke arah Kaiba dan terus melempari boneka jamur pada Kaiba.

.

.

"Aibou, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mau pulang saja?" tawar Yami cemas melihat kondisi Yugi yang tidak prima sekarang. Tapi Yugi menggeleng keras dan menggeliat kecil di pangkuan Yami.

"Ngg…aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya pusing sebentar" belah Yugi bersikeras tidak mau pulang, tentu saja Ia tidak ingin kencan ini hancur hanya karena **Kaibaman** yang sensi itu mendendam pada Yami.

"Benar, nih? Kalau begitu aku beli minuman hangat untukmu bagaimana?" Yugi mengangguk kecil menerima penawaran Yami. Lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya dan membiarkan yami berjalan ke kasir memesan minuman untuk Yugi.

"Gyaaaaaaa ! Romantis bangeeeet !" seru Anzu dari meja lain membuat Yugi terloncat kaget. Rupanya teman wanita-nya itu belum lenyap keberadaannya bahkan ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam taman hiburan ini.

"Anzu, ternyata kau main juga ke taman hiburan ini ?" tanya Yugi membuka pembicaraan. Tidak enak kan kalau dekat teman baik tapi tidak menyapa satu sama lain.

"Iya dong, aku kan mengikuti kalian, EH SALAH ! maksudnya sedang mencari suasana untuk mencari foto yaoi EH SALAH ! untuk refreshing, hahaha" jawab Anzu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, Yugi menatap curiga pada Anzu yang konsentrasi pada kamera digital miliknya.

"Yugi, ini minuman yang kau minta" sahut Yami kembali dengan membawa 2 buah kaleng minuman hangat.

"Terima kasih,Yami…ngg…aku susah membukanya, bukain dong" rengek Yugi dengan manja dan _puppy eye no jutsu _yang dipelajarinya dari Jou membuat Yami lagi-lagi hilang kendali. Anzu yang melihatnya pun langsung melongo karena _jutsu_ (?) milik Yugi jauh lebih cute dibanding Jou. Yami pun kembali mengambil tempat di samping Yugi dan membuka minuman kaleng itu.

Yugi merasa tidak nyaman dipelototin Anzu seperti maniak. Sayangnya Yugi masih belum mengerti mengapa Anzu sebegini maniaknya dengan mereka. CKLEK tutup minuman kaleng itu sukses di buka oleh Yami.

"Nih, biar pusingnya hilang" bisik Yami menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu. Yugi mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, lalu tangan kanannya berusaha meraih minuman kaleng itu dari Yami. Tapi dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak prima, minuman kaleng itu hampir jatuh dari tangannya.

"Ukh..maaf…tanganku lemas sekali,Yami…" bisik Yugi pelan. Yami tersenyum berusaha menenangkan aibou-nya tercinta.

"Ya, sudah. Kuminumkan ya-" belum sempat Yami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Anzu dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"MULUT KE MULUUUT !" teriak Anzu membuat semua penghuni café memandanginya dengan tampang yang sangat heran. Yugi dan yami berusaha menyembunyikan muka merah padam mereka.

"Kau malu-maluin kita saja, Anzu…"

.

.

.

Karena Yugi sudah baikan, mereka pun melanjuti kencan mereka. Walau cukup tidak tenang karena diikuti Anzu diam-diam dan diawasi Kaiba dan Jou sekaligus. Benar-benar kencan yang merepotkan. Setelah bingung-bingung mau ke wahana mana, akhirnya Yugi menunjuk ke sebuah wahana yang pernah di sarankan Bakura. Rumah Hantu.

"Yamii, ayo kita kesana !" ajak Yugi menarik-narik lengan Yami ke sebuah rumah hantu yang dari penampilannya saja gelap, angker, banyak noda darah-asli atau palsu tidak tahu, dan yang terakhir cukup besar bahkan sampai bertingkat. Yami menatap dingin bangunan yang dibuat-buat untuk menakut-nakuti pengunjung itu.

"Bukannya kau takut pada hal semacam ini, Aibou?" goda yami membuat Yugi sedikit merinding tapi berusaha menahan rasa takutnya.

"Eng..enggak kok, aku kan berani" belah Yugi dengan bahasa lugu handalannya. Yami memutar kedua bola matanya dan akhirnya mengangguk. Begitu mereka mengantri, lagi-lagi mereka bertemu Bakura dan Ryou yang kelihatannya juga ingin menikmati wahana itu.

"Yugi,Yami ! Ketemu lagi!" sapa Bakura berpura-pura. Padahal niat mereka yang sebenarnya juga membuntuti kencan Yugi dan Yami yang merupakan pasangan saingan mereka di sekolah.

"Wah, rupanya kau mengikuti saran Bakura untuk bermain dengan wahana ini?" selidik Ryou disambut tawa kecil dari Yugi, padahal Yami ogah main wahana murahan begitu. Tapi demi aibou kesayangannya, mati kahyang pun Ia lakukan !

"Iya, sudah tidak sabar nih. Aku baru bermain satu wahana saja karena terjadi sedikit masalah tadi" jelas Yugi mengangkat kedua tangannya bersemangat. Yami mengangguk tanda setuju pada penjelasan Yugi.

"Masalah ? Wah, kalau kau bermain wahana ini justru ngak ada masalah, seru coy !" seru Bakura bersemangat, dalam hati Yami _justru wahana beginian yang nyari ribut !_

"Ah, kau dan Yami duluan saja Yugi. Kami tidak apa-apa kok" usul Ryou berpura-pura memberikan Yugi dan Yami untuk maju duluan. Yami merasa curiga pada gerak-gerik mereka. _Setelah Anzu, Kaibaman, lalu sekarang mereka mau nge-stalker juga ? Bener-bener gak beres, lain kali mesti ganti sabun mandi Lifebuoy nih baru aman _pikir Yami.

"Benar nih tidak apa-apa ? Kan kalian sudah mengantri duluan-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok,Yugi. Aku sudah sering main ini sedangkan kau pertama kali kan? Jadi kami sebagai pro mengalah saja" ucap bakura sombong,_ rasanya muka tengiknya itu ingin kupukul saja_ pikir Yami lagi.

"Apa maksudmu pro?" tanya Yami sinis dan langsung dibalas _glare_ dari Bakura membuat Yugi dan Ryou saling pandang kebingungan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok Yami-kun. Ayo buruan, ini giliran kalian. Lihat dibelakang sudah banyak menunggu. Kami dibelakang kalian saja" jelas Bakura enteng. Yami dan Yugi pun maju duluan, walau tadinya Yami engan dengan tingkah tidak wajar mereka berdua.

_Asyik ! Sekarang kita bisa melihat baik-baik bagaimana caranya kencan yang baik dan sempurna dari Yugi dan Yami_ seru keduanya dalam hati. Sedangkan yami merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan begitu menginjakan kakinya pada rumah hantu itu.

"Ih, Yami. Tempat ini seram juga…" rengek Yugi mendekap erat Yami sembari terus berjalan dalam rumah gelap itu. Rumah itu memang sangat horror, disekitar dinding yang terpaut sempir terlukis kata-kata dari bercak kemerahan.

"Iya, lah. Namanya juga rumah h-a-n-t-u" goda Yami berbisik kecil tepat di telinga Yugi membuat aibou-nya itu menjerit ketakutan.

"Aaaaah ! Yami jangan begituuu !" bentak Yugi lalu menjambak rambut Yami.

"Sa-sakit, aibou! A-aku hanya bercanda" rintih Yami berusaha melepas jambakan kencang dari Yugi. Dibalik itu terlihat Bakura dan Ryou yang mengamati mereka-tentu saja dari jarak yang jauh, sedang manggut-manggut gak jelas (?).

"Oh, kalau pacaran yang baik itu harus jambak-jambakan, ya?" tanya Ryou polos lalu mencatatnya di buku note rahasia milik mereka berdua. Bakura mengangguk kecil.

"Ternyata itu rahasianya, pantesan mereka rank 1 terus. Kita ngak pernah jambak-jambakan sih" balas Bakura setuju.

"Kalau begitu, nanti saat liburan semesteran sudah selesai dan masuk sekolah lagi, kita harus jambak-jambakan begitu ?" lanjut Ryou memastikan kebenaran.

"Tentu saja, ayo! Mereka sudah jalan lagi, yuk kita ikuti !" batin Bakura dan Ryou berjalan-lebih tepatnya berjinjing agar tidak ketahuan langkanya.

"Hyii, Yami ! Itu ada kuntilanaaak !" jerit Yugi langsung memeluk Yami dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Yami yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yami tersenyum kecil-tidak menyangka aibou-nya bakal seagresif itu. Lalu Yami memandangi sosok cosplayer kuntilanak yang tengah berusaha menakuti mereka.

"Zaman sekarang masih pake shampoo beruang, makanya jelek lu! Kayak aku nih,pake shampoo panter, NDESO!" seru Yami dengan PEDE membuat kuntilanak itu _sweetdrop _lalu menangis (?).

"Hiks..hiks….tau saja aku pakai shampoo beruang, habisnya aku ngak punya uang banyak untuk membeli shampoo yang lebih bagus, dan karena itu aku bekerja disini. Lalu dihari pertamaku bekerja…hiks…HUWAAAA" kuntilanak itu pun berlari meninggalkan Yami dan Yugi.

"Nggh..sudah pergi ?" Tanya Yugi memastikan-masih memeluk Yami.

"Iya, sudah tidak ada. Ayo lanjut" ajak Yami tersenyum _oh so cool_ .

"Ternyata kalau mau keren harus pakai shampoo panter" seru Bakura manggut-manggut. Ryou langsung mencatatnya dengan cermat.

"Rahasia mereka banyak juga ya, kalau kita tahu semuanya…kita bisa merebut posisi rank 1 dari mereka, ayey !" bisik Ryou senang.

Yami dan Yugi pun berjalan lagi, lalu mereka terpojok karena jalannya bercabang menjadi dua lorong. Yami dan Yugi pun mulai panik untuk memilihnya. Ditambah lagi di hadapan mereka muncul seorang suster ngesot yang tampangnya sangat _'pervet'_

"_Too…long…a..kuuu…" _

"Hyaaaaa…!" jerit Yugi langsung memeluk Yami untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada tubuh Yami karena punya trauma pada suster ngesot di bioskop. Yami memandang datar suster yang sedang ngesot-ngesot gak jelas itu, dan dari tampangnya kelihatannya Ia senang membuat Yugi ketakutan-pandangan yang tidak mengenakan bagi Yami.

Sekarang suster ngesot itu mulai mendekati Yugi dan mencengkram kaki kanan Yugi, membuat jeritan anak mungil itu menjadi-jadi.

"Aaaaahhh! Tidak..tidaaaak!" jerit Yugi ketakutan. Merasa tidak tegaan pada Yugi, akhirnya Yami berusaha mengusahakan sesuatu. HUP! Yami langsung menggendong Yugi ala _bridal style_ –tentu saja genggaman tangan suster ngesot itu pada kaki Yugi langsung terlepas.

"Kalau mau cari pacar tuh ngak usah pake gaya ngesot-ngesot kayak orang dayak, cari saja di facebook banyak! Dasar NDESO !" seru Yami dengan gaya _oh so cool_ langsung membuat suster ngesot itu terkejut dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Hiks….tau aja sih aku jomblo…..aku memang ndeso…hiks..ngak ada fb..huwaaaaa" ngesotan suster itu menjadi cepat dan langsung meninggalkan Yami dan Yugi di tempat.

"Ngg…dia sudah pergi…?" tanya Yugi memastikan celingak-celinguk.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi" jawab Yami dengan santainya tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Oh, kalau mau jadi couple mesra harus ngehina yang jomblo ya?" tanya Bakura dengan semangat. Ryou langsung mencatatnya.

"Padahal dulunya aku mengira menghina yang jomblo itu keterlaluan, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ayo kita ikuti jejak mereka lagi" sambung Ryou girang.

"Yami, kan jalannya ada dua, kita pilih yang mana nih?" tanya Yugi yang baru saja diturunkan Yami dari gendongannya tadi.

"Karena suster ngesot tadi belok ke kiri, kita belok ke kanan" usul Yami asal-asalan. Tapi Yugi malah mempercayai ucapan Yami.

"Ide bagus Yami, ayo kita lanjutkan!" seru Yugi semangat dan menggandeng tangan Yami menuju lorong sebelah kanan.

Setelah mereka jalan cukup jauh dan aman-aman saja, mereka pun tiba disebuah ruang yang cukup besar dan terdapat tangga berbentuk spiral yang kelihatannya rapu. Yugi dan Yami saling bertukar pandang dan mengangguk, lalu ditelusuri tangga yang cukup panjang itu.

"Lihat saja kau, Yami. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membalasmu, kufufufu"

.

.

.

Kelihatannya Kaiba memang belum menyerah untuk mengacaukan kencan Yami dan Yugi. Apakah yang direncanakannya selanjutnya ? Kita tunggu di next chapter XD

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author: akhirnya part 2 selesaaai, aku kira hanya selesai sampai chapter 2 tapi ternyata bisa sampai chapter 3-5 nih. Oke saatnya balasan review ^ w ^**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Penjelmaan Authorjelek : **Itu lho, grup buatanku di facebook. Karena takut mem-plagiat nama grup atau lainnya, aku pakai nama grup-ku sendiri saja. Ehehehe, habisnya aku juga banyak melihat puppyshipping beredar di fandom ini, jadi aku buat juga pair itu walaupun …ngak banyak dan ngak se-romantis YugiYami. Review lagi ya ^^

.

**Dear ****Seiyana shiraoh : **Rate M ? Wah, kelihatannya aku ngak bisaaa *rengek2* Aku sudah kehilangan jiwa soal itu, mungkin habis buat fanfic rate-M-ku yang terakhir, aku tidak akan membuatnya lagi, ehehe. Padahal sebenarnya aku suka rate M YugiYami *ngiler* *plakk* Tapi ya masalahnya itu,aku ga berani nulisnya. Review again ^^

.

**Dear Yami Atemu 'nichole' : **Hahahaha, pair YugiYami memang tidak terkalahkan, ufufufu. Memang chara Anzu disini sangat OOC banget. Tepat kalau dia jadi pemberantas, sayangnya tidak XDD Datang review again ^^

.

**Dear YorinaiMizuchi : **Sebenarnya itu ide dari semboyan pemadam kebakaran dari perumahanku, ya aku ganti saja deh. Kan lumayan *plakk* Yap, semoga fanfic ini mengocok perut anda *apa2an ini?* Review again ^^

.

**A/U :: Hiuuh, jangan lupa datang review lagi ya minna san. Bantu saya mengoreksi kesalahan penulisan atau lainnya ^_^v Sampai jumpa di next chapter, hope I can do quick update.**


	3. It's end of all !

**A/U : Hai minna san, maaf ya telah menunggu lama atau bahkan tidak ada yang menunggu sama sekali. Karena tugasku yang banyak di dunia maya (tidak cuma jadi author) jadi waktu untuk kilat update kekikis banyak. Oke, tidak perlu berlama, ini dia chapter 3. Semoga semuanya senang ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merry Chrismas Aibou ch 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Yami dan Yugi tengah melanjutkan jalan mereka di rintangan uji nyali dalam wahana 'rumah hantu' di taman hiburan. Untungnya berkat kehebatan (mungkin) Yami, mereka bisa melewati rintangan di lantai satu, sekarang mereka sudah menulusuri tangga melingkar yang cukup rapuh ke lantai dua.

"Yami, sedikit lagi kita keluar!" guman Yugi mempererat dekapannya pada lengan kekasihnya itu. Yami mengangkat sudut bibirnya lalu mengelus kepala aibou kesayangannya itu dan mengangguk.

"Iya, ayo segera akhiri permainan ini" sambung Yami lalu mereka kembali berjalan menulusuri sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap. Untungnya sebelum mereka masuk, di sudut ruangan –setelah menaiki tangga terdapat sebuah meja yang memuat cukup banyak senter yang ternyata sengaja disediakan pembuat wahana ini.

Dengan itu, mereka mengambil dua buah senter –satu untuk Yami dan satu untuk Yugi. Berkat alat itu, penerangan mereka dalam ruangan itu pun terbantu. Dan tanpa disadari, kedua stalker masih saja membuntuti mereka sampai atas ini –yakni Ryou dan Bakura. Mereka sengaja tidak mengambil senter agar keberadaan mereka tidak muda untuk dilacak dan hanya bergantung pada penerangan yang dibawah sepasang kekasih _Rank 1_ itu.

"Yami, kenapa dari tadi melihat ke belakang terus? Ada apa?" bisik Yugi melihat Yami terus menengok ke belakang sesekali untuk memastikan sesuatu. Yami hanya diam sejenak dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku merasa, dari tadi ada yang membuntuti kita" guman Yami merasa tidak tenang.

_Yang benar saja, setelah tadi dibuntuti si gila Anzu yang terus mendorongku untuk ber-aham ehem- dengan Yugi, lalu oleh Kaibaman yang ngedendam terus, padahal nyalinya gak ada! Lalu Ryou dan Bakura juga mencurigakan, cih! Padahal aku cuma ingin kencan yang indah dengan Aibou kok! Tidak lebih! Kenapa susah sekali!_ gerutu Yami dalam hatinya.

Ia semakin mempererat dekapan Yugi dan tidak mau melepasnya. Sesekali ia menengok kiri kanan untuk memastikan –sampai saat ini masih amat dan belum lagi ada hantu yang keluar menakuti mereka lagi. Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai disebuah lorong yang kiri-kanannya dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan manusia gaje (?). Bagi Yugi, muka-muka dalam lukisan itu menyeramkan, tapi bagi Yami, muka-muka dalam lukisan itu tak lebih daripada kuriboh kecil.

"Ng, Ya-yami, kok lukisannya bergerak, mereka melotot kesini, hyii…" Yugi merinding takut lalu menutup mukanya dibalik tubuh Yami erat-erat.

"Mungkin saja aslinya, itu bukan lukisan, tapi bingkai foto biasa yang di dalamnya manusia asli" dan benar saja, seisi 'manusia' di lukisan itu langsung bergidik begitu taktik mereka ketahuan Yami mentah-mentah.

"Begitu, ya. Duh, buruan keluar dong Yami, muka mereka jelek banget…" jerit Yugi ketakutan tapi perkataan '_mereka jelek banget'_ langsung menohok ke setiap manusia yang ada di sana. Yami setuju dan mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, ayo jalan saja" dan akhirnya mereka berhasil (?) melewati lorong penuh lukisan angker –yang sekarang manusia disana sedang menangis-nangis mungkin.

"Wuih, jadi kalau mau dapet rank 1 harus jujur begitu, ya" bisik Ryou dengan hati-hati dibalik lorong tadi agar keberadaan mereka tidak terlacak Yami.

"Iya, nanti kalau sudah masuk sekolah, kita beli CD Radja-Jujurlah padaku, oke" usul Bakura yang berada dibelakang Ryou lalu kembali membuntuti mereka.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yami dan Yugi terperanjat begitu di depan mereka terdapat seseorang bertubuh besar, memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi wajah dan keseluruhan badannya, ditambah lagi membawa tombak besar.

"_Ghroaaaaaaah…"_ sosok itu berusaha menakuti mereka berdua, tapi alhasil yang takut hanya satu –siapa lagi kalau bukan Yugi.

"Yamii…yami lakukan sesuatuuu…" jerit Yugi menggeleng-geleng keras lalu bersembunyi di belakang Yami. Sedangkan Yami mencoba menenangkan diri dan memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi makhluk besar itu sekarang.

Mata makhluk itu tertuju pada yang tengah ketakutan –Yugi, ia melihat tubuh porselen Yugi yang mungil, wajah manisnya, jeritan halusnya, oh sungguh …

_MANIAK DETECT !_ pikir Yami merasa mendeteksi keberadaan maniak dalam ruangan itu, entah darimana Ia dapatkan kekuatan itu, yang jelas Ia mendeteksi keberadaan seorang maniak disana. _Ma-makhluk ini maniak ! _pikirnya lagi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Yami _to the point_ pada makhluk itu. Makhluk itu hanya diam, tapi tubuhnya malah gemetaran hebat, sampai-sampai tongkat yang dipegangnya menghasilnya bunyi aneh karena gertakannya yang tidak tenang.

"Uk…ukh…BERIKAN DIA PADAKU!" teriak sosok itu langsung menarik Yugi dari persembunyiannya –dibelakang tubuh Yami dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu di pundaknya. Yugi sontak kaget dan jeritannya tambah menjadi-jadi saja.

"Huwaaaa….lepaskan aku! Turunkan aku! Yami..!" Yugi terus memberontak berusaha lepas dari orang misterius itu. Tapi itu percuma saja, tubuh orang itu jika dibandingkan dengan Yugi adalah 5 : 1 (bisa perbandingan kan? Hehe..). Sosok itu malah tambah mendekap Yugi layaknya maniak asli, membuat Yami tidak terima.

Semula sosok itu senang dapat menguasahi Yugi, lalu Ia menatap kekasih anak mungil itu –Yami. Tapi ternyata tindakannya kurang tepat. Disekitar Yami diselimuti kabut hitam tebal entah datang dari mana serta hawa yang tidak mengenakan dan mencekam! Belum lagi _deadglare_ Yami membuat orang itu merinding seketika.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Yami padanya, bukannya melepas, sosok itu malah membawa Yugi lari dengan cepat. "Tunggu kau maniak!" dengan itu Yami sang mantan atletik bintang (?) pun mengejar sosok yang membawa Yugi pergi itu.

"Ya-yamii ! Ukhhh..tolong akuuu, lepaskan akuuu!" Yugi terus memberontak dan mencoba berbagai perlawanan yang ada. Tapi sia-sia saja. Orang itu tambah mendekap Yugi ditengah-tengah larinya membuat Yugi sesak nafas.

"Hei, Ryou. Ini seperti adegan di drama 'Cinta Lari' di Spesstoon, kan?" bisik Bakura berusaha menyusul mereka yang tengah kejar-kejaran.

"Iya, bearti kita juga harus main drama biar tambah romantis?" Ryou pun menyimpulkan. Bakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, lihatlah Romeo dan Juliet yang indah itu…" entah sejak kapan ucapan Bakura menjadi dramatis membuat Ryou menjadi _sweetdrop._

"Se-sejak kapan kau jadi dramatis begini…"

.

.

Kiri kanan kiri kanan kiri kanan kiri kanan …  
>Yami terus mengejak sosok itu tanpa mengenal lelah, siapa sih yang mau kehilangan kekasih cantik macam Yugi? Tentu saja tidak! Sejengkal lagi Yami dapat menggapai aibounya tercinta. Na'as datang pada sosok itu, ia tidak sadar kalau didepannya terdapat kulit pisang nyasar (?). Ia terus berlari-lari sampai akhirnya …<p>

"GYAAAAAA…!" sosok itu terinjak kulit pisang yang licin itu dan otomatis terpeleset dan akan membahayakan Yugi yang masih dibawahnya. Untungnya jatuh sosok itu secara _slowmotion _(?) jadi Yami yang bergerak normal dapat menjangkau Yugi sebelum ia juga jatuh indah dan menabrak lantai kayu yang berdebu itu (?).

"Yami!" jerit Yugi yang lengannya langsung ditarik Yami –karena dekapan sosok itu melemah saat terpeleset tadi dan jatuh selamat (?) dalam dekapan Yami. Sedangkan sosok itu? Ia langsung jatuh gila (?) dengan posisi mukanya yang berduet dengan lantai kayu tua itu dan…ouhh..pasti menyakitkan.

"OUUCH!" sosok itu terus berputar-putar dan ngedance (?) sampai akhirnya tertabrak dinding dengan _fastmotion_. Uh, pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Aibou, kau tidak apa-apa!" tanya Yami kuatir pada Yugi yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar –karena takut.

"Nggh…tidak apa-apa" jawab Yugi sedikit terbata-bata. Mata Yami memicing tajam pada Yugi yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Yami pun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, seringai nakal terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong padaku,Aibou…" bisik Yami tepat di telinga kecil Yugi, malaikat kecil itu sedikit bergidik lalu memundurkan jaraknya dari Yami.

"Ya-yami…kenapa..akkh!" Yami mencengkram erat kedua bahu Yugi sampai menindih tembok yang ada. Ia terperanjat kaget dan berusaha melawan Yami yang mungkin sedang…gelap mata.

"Hihi, sebentar saja aibou…" dengan itu Yami mulai meraup bibir ranum Yugi dengan lembut, melumat bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan. Semburat merah terlukis pada wajah Yugi sekarang. Kedua tangannya serasa lumpuh untuk melawan, keringat dingin membasahi pelupuk wajahnya.

"Ngg..Ya-yami..jangan disini….nggghh.." Yugi berbicara dengan susah payah karena Yami terus menekan dan melumat bibirnya. Nafasnya hampir saja habis, akhirnya kedua tangan mungilnya digunakan untuk melawan karena pasokan oksigenya habis.

"Ya-hmmmpfh! Ya-yami….henti..hmmmpp! Hentikan!" Yugi memberontak kecil karena Ia tahu yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah Yami. Tapi kembarannya itu tidak peduli, bahkan pada sosok maniak itu yang dikenal adalah Bandit Keith langsung _nosebleed_ sekaligus patah hati dan rasanya ingin menangis-nangis melihat mereka berciuman panas.

Yami mendorong bibir Yugi untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi Yugi terus menutup kedua mulutnya menolak, bukan Yami kalau menyerah begitu saja, kini Ia melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah Yugi, refleks Yugi langsung membuka mulut kecilnya. Ini kesempatan! Yami langsung menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Yugi.

"Hmmmpffh! Hmmmpph! Ya-yami..he-hentikan…hmmmpph!" wajah Yugi semakin memerah, Ia memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi yang ada. Yami terus menindihnya ke dinding dan mengabsen seisi mulut Yugi sepuasnya, tidak satu titik pun yang luput di lewatkan Yami.

Sekarang tangan kanan Yami digunakan untuk merabah tubuh porselen Yugi, anak mungil itu langsung terperanjat kaget dan tambah memberontak. Tapi sia-sia saja, tenaga Yami jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Yami..kumohon hentikan…" desah Yugi begitu Yami melepas ciumannya dan membiarkannya mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Yami tidak peduli, bahkan desahan erotis aibounya membuat akal sehatnya semakin menghilang.

"Tenang saja aibou, rasanya akan sangat nikmat…hmmmhh.." sekarang Yami menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Yugi yang sedikit basah karena piluh, menikmati tiap inci leher Yugi, sedangkan tangan Yami mulai masuk ke dalam baju Yugi dan mulai meraba-raba.

"Ukh…Yami, kumohon hentikan..hiks.." Yugi tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir dari kelopak mata _amethyst _indahnya. Yami diam sejenak dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. _Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan, bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan!_

Perlahan, Yami mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Yugi dan segera merapikan pakaian aibounya tercinta. Yugi masih terisak-isak, Yami jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf, ya, Aibou" bisiknya lembut lalu membawa Yugi ke dalam dekapan hangat. Yugi mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yami. Aku mengerti …" balas Yugi membuat Yami sedikit bernafas lega.

Keduanya pun berusaha menenangkan diri dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk dan segera mengambil senter dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Tanpa diketahui kalau Bandit Keith yang masih sadar (?) sampai mimisan 99 ember dan pingsan di tempat.

_Padahal aku disuruh Kaiba untuk memberi mereka pelajaran,tapi..tapi…_

Sedangkan Ryou dan Bakura bergetar hebat di tempat.

"R-ryou…k-kau lihat tadi 'kan…a-aku tidak percaya ini…" ucap Bakura bergetar cukup hebat sampai-sampai senter yang dibawahnya jatuh bergelinding (?). Ryou mengangguk dengan susah payah untuk mengiyahkan.

"I-iya….wa-walau se-semua teknik me-mereka bisa ki-kita pelajari,ta-tpi yang tadi se-sepertinya mu-mustahil…me-mereka sangat kuat" bisik Ryou berusaha menahan mimisannya dengan susah payah. Alhasil mukanya ngak ada bedanya dengan Kuda nil diperkosa gak jadi (?).

"Ki-kita kalah telak, Ryou…Tidak ada ha-harapan lagi.." lanjut Bakura layaknya orang gila ngak niat hidup.

"I-iya, ini su-sungguh menyakitkan …huwaaaaaaa!" lalu akhirnya mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies yang kehilangan dua anggotanya (?).

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam, tepat jam 8 malam. Taman hiburan itu masih dibuka sampai jam 10 malam, karena itu Yami dan Yugi bermaksud menaiki wahana terakhir sebelum pulang, yaitu bianglala. Dikarenakan jumlah pengunjung yang semakin sedikit, Yami dan Yugi pun lebih mudah mendapati giliran untuk menaiki wahana itu.

Yami dan Yugi pun duduk berhadapan di bianglala, tak lama kemudian pintu bianglala ditutup dan wahana itu berjalan. Hening melanda, suasana serasa canggung setelah kejadian tak terduga di rumah hantu tadi. Yami masih saja tetap merasa bersalah, sedangkan Yugi bingung kenapa Yami tersayangnya melakukan hal itu.

_Dasar Yami bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan hal bejat tadi ! Sekarang lihat! Aibou jadi takut padamu kan! Grrr! Sepulang ini kau harus ganti shampoo beruang! Ga mau tau !_ begitulah Yami dan _inner_-nya yang sedang memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

_Yugi kecil! Apa sih yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tadi tidak kau biarkan saja Yami melakukan hal itu padamu! Sekarang lihat, dia jadi canggung gara-gara kamu! Gak bisa tinggal diam, nanti pulang kamu harus baca buku panduan cara membuat anak!_ Sedangkan Yugi juga mengalami nasib sama –dimarahi _inner_-nya.

Keduanya masih belum satu pun membuka pembicaraan, kecanggungan terus melanda. Membuat keduanya merasa sesak dan saling merasa bersalah. Dengan kekuatan neptunus(?), Yami pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara duluan karena tadi _inner_-nya memarahinya seperti ini.

_Yami sarap! Kamu jantan kan! Laki kan! Ayo bicara duluan, ini kencan natal kau tahu! Jangan buat semuanya berantakan!_

"Ehm…Yugi, apa kau kenal siapa maniak tadi?" tanya Yami sekenannya. Yugi terperanjat dari lamunannya lalu menatapi Yami yang tingkahnya tidak wajar.

"Lho? Seharusnya kau memanggilku..'aibou' kan?" tanya Yugi berbalik membuat pedang kera sakti (?) langsung menohok dalam-dalam di punggung Yami. Yugi yang melihat itu hanya_ sweetdrop_ lalu mengada-ngada kedua tangannya.

"Wah! Maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk –"

"Tidak apa-apa aibou, jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah karena tadi" bisik Yami dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, menyakitkan bagi Yugi yang menyaksikannya secara langsung.

"Yami, jangan bilang begitu, sudahlah, aku juga yang salah" belah Yugi lalu berpindah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Yami, ia mengelus pelan pundak Yami untuk menenangkan patner nomor satunya itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya, aibou. Selalu saja merendah dan memaafkan orang lain" sambung Yami lalu merangkul mesra Yugi. Aibou kecilnya pun diam dan menikmati dekapan hangat kekasihnya di malam natal yang dingin.

"Hehehe, begitu ya, hm, lho? Saljunya tambah banyak, ya" seru Yugi lalu menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca bianglala dan melihat salju semakin banyak turun dan tentu saja hawa ruangan semakin dingin.

"I-iya.." bisik Yami dengan suara kecil. Yugi yang merasa tidak beres dengan kekasihnya pun menengok.

"Ya-yami! Kau kedinginan, ya! Kita lupa beli mantel baru tadi!" Yugi terperanjat begitu melihat Yami memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan dingin. Yami hanya tersenyum kecil melihat aibounya salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula setelah ini kita pulang…ukh –" Yami merasa tulang-tulangnya tertusuk-tusuk hawa dingin yang mencekam. Memang suhu semakin dingin juia di malam hari. Yugi berusaha tenang dari kepanikannya, lalu Ia segera melepas mantel Yami yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Pakai ini!" perintah Yugi lalu memasang mantel itu pada tubuh Yami yang kedinginan, kembarannya itu menautkan alisnya dan membantah.

"Tidak, nanti kau yang kedinginan, Aibou!" bantah Yami langsung menarik mantel itu dan memakaikannya pada Yugi. Sayangnya aibou kecilnya itu malah cemberut dan bersikeras memakaikannya pada yami.

Akhirnya …

Terjadilah perang pakai mantel (?)

"KAMU YANG PAKAI, AIBOU KECIL!"

"TIDAK MAU, INI MILIKMU, JADI KAU YANG HARUS MEMAKAINYA !"

"KARENA AKU YANG PUNYA, AKU BERHAK MENENTUKAN, JADI KAU YANG PAKAI!"

"TIDAK BISA! DI HUKUM UUD TIDAK TERTERA HUKUM SEPERTI ITU!"

"ADA !"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berperang (?), mereka baru sadar kalau suasana dingin tadi menjadi hangat karena mereka terus berteriak dan bertengkar layaknya orang gila. Keringat pun membasahi keduanya, setelah hening kembali, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ukh, hahahaha…kau memuakan, Yami. Ahahahaha…" ledek Yugi tertawa kecil lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Yami. Kembarannya itu juga ikut tertawa dan senang.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau tidak ada kau, Aibou…" balas Yami tidak kalah licik perkataannya dari sang kekasih.

"Haah…setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega kalau seperti ini" lanjut Yugi tenang. Kemudian Yami menarik lengannya pelan sehingga mereka saling bertatap sekarang. Semburat merah tidak bisa disembunyikan Yugi lagi, Ia memang selalu _blushing_ kalau tiba-tiba adu kontak fisik dengan Yami seperti itu.

"Aibou, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu…" bisik Yami dengan suara lembutnya yang selalu membuat Yugi lemas seketika.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Yugi kehilangan akal sehat, panas di wajahnya sangat terasa dan tidak bisa ditahannya. Yami tersenyum kecil.

"Merry Christmas, Aibou" lanjut Yami sembari mengecup dahi mungil Aibounya tercinta.

"Merry Christmas too, Yami…" dengan itu pun mereka kembali menyatuhkan bibir mereka, berciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Anzu dan Honda yang mengawasi dari bianglala dibawah mereka harus nosebleed massal karena apa yang sedang mereka lihat –Yugi dan yami berciuman mesra. Lalu Kaiba dan Jou yang mengawasi dari bianglala diatas hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karena semuanya berakhir bahagia (?). Sedangkan Bakura dan Ryou sedang melancarkan aksi bunuh diri dengan menaiki wahana jet coaster 100 putaran dari Mai.

.

.

.

"Duh, Yami. Kita bermain sampai larut sekali, yuk pulang. Kakek pasti cemas" keluh Yugi diperjalanan mereka pulang. Sekarang mereka tengah menaiki bus terakhir untuk perjalanan pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam 12.46 malam. Walau masih ada beberapa orang yang juga menaiki bus selain mereka.

"Iya, aku tahu" jawab Yami mengangguk kecil. Tapi tak lama kemudian, bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak dan hampir saja mobil dibelakang bus menabraknya.

TIIN TIIN !

"_Maaf untuk para penumpang bus karena perjalanan anda terganggu, ada sedikit gangguan pada mesin bus_"

"Ga-gangguan?" bisik Yugi kaget. Yami hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba ia mengendus bau gosong di dalam bus. _Ja-JANGAN-JANGAN MAU MELEDAK ! _pekik Yami dalam hatinya.

"Aibou, ayo kita keluar bus!" ajak Yami langsung menggendong Yugi di pundaknya karena saking paniknya kalau-kalau bus benar-benar meledak nantinya. Yugi hanya diam menuruti gerak kekasihnya itu.

"Duh, bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa pulang" ketus Yugi cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, menginap dulu di hotel atau wisma. Besok baru pulang, bagaimana?" usul Yami. Lalu Yugi menaikan kepalanya setuju pada Yami.

"Ide bagus, aku akan menghubungi kakekku dulu" lalu Yugi mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat sms pada kakeknya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang hari ini.

"Ayo menginap di hotel itu saja" ajak Yami menunjuk sebuah hotel cukup mewah di dekat sana, Yugi manggut-manggut paham lalu mengikuti Yami kesana.

.

.

.

"Kamar nomor 777. Kesannya lucky ya" canda Yugi begitu mereka menerima kunci kamar dan menaiki lift untuk menemui kamar nginap mereka.

"Mungkin memang sudah takdir" ledek Yami disambut tawa kecil dari Yugi.

TRIING !

"Akhirnya sampai, ayo cari kamarnya" ajak Yugi menarik lengan Yami lalu mencari kamar bernomor 777. Untungnya mereka segera menemukan kamarnya dan segera beristirahat setelah seharian penuh berkencan gila (?).

.

"Phuaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahaat" seru Yugi langsung tepat di ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Ia menghelai nafas panjang setelah lelah seharian berperang dalam cinta (?). Yami mendengus kecil dan menarik sudut bibirnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menindih Yugi di ranjang, aibounya langsung terperanjat kaget dan merontah-rontah.

"Ukh, awas kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, Yami" bisik Yugi tapi disisi lain tenaganya tidak banyak untuk melawan lagi. Yami tersenyum lembut.

"Ini hadiah natalku, aibou. Masa kau mau menolaknya…" goda Yami membelai lembut pipi manis kekasihnya. Yugi hanya bisa menahan mukanya yang memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Teserah kau saja…" ucapnya lirih dengan kata lain, Ia menerima 'mau' Yami.

"Itu baru aibouku" puji Yami langsung melakukan ritualnya dengan Yugi.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang indah bagi Yugi dan Yami, malam natal yang bahagia tiada akhir …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**A/U: Oh my god ! MAAF YA BAGI PEMBENCI RATE M karena disini sedikit mengarah 'kesana'. Ini juga permintaan para reviewers, walau ngak sampai rate M semoga memuas ya XD Betewe gimana cerita ini? Hancur? Gila? Stress? Atau masih mau dilanjutkan tidak? Kalau mau, nanti aku akan pikirkan lagi, tapi kalau tidak ya sudah XD Sampaikan semuanya dalam review ~ Akhir kata, jaa nee XD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
